Falling For the Akatsuki
by jinxofthedesert
Summary: May was just a random thief on the street till two members of the Akatsuki spotted her and thought she'd be useful. Soon she becomes a member and the others are taking second looks she's caught attention from many and now is in a huge love triangle between a lot of them. Shell have to decide who she'll save and who will die, but can she do it? She loves them all they're her family.
1. Chapter 1: A destined Meeting

Falling For the Akatsuki

By: Jinx of the Desert

_**Characters:**_

**May Bird:** Strong minded, calm, kind but usually pretends to be tough. Born: April 19 (19)

**Deidara:** Believes that true art is an explosion, blunt, can be caring. Born: January 14 (19)

**Itachi Uchiha:** quiet, suffer in silence, doesn't hold back. Born: March 20 (unknown)

**Sasori: **quiet, thinks before he acts, takes his time. Born: May 15(?)

**Tobi: **loud, obnoxious, never tired. Acts like a child. Born: ?

**CHAPTER 1: A Destined Meeting**

May pov

The sun beat down on the summer-filled day, it was a calming day; a day that you'd go out and do something with your family. However that day wasn't like that for me; it was anything but calm, more like exciting.

"Come back here you little rat! You are under arrest!" My eyes narrowed as I sneered with disgust at his words.

"You think I care what you say or do? I make my own path and it doesn't lead to jail!" I laughed evilly and jumped out the window holding the small precious diamond that was barely the size of my thumbnail.

My feet hit the ground hard, without a second thought I broke out running. THe small town I was in blurred past me and I didn't stop till I saw the recognizable tree's of the woods; the place where I lived.

I smiled as I began to walk slowly my breathing calmed itself down as I smiled at the diamond which I held up to my face to see. It shone brightly as the sunlight hit it making it send sparkles onto the ground. "Great catch May, this will fetch a fortune on the market." I grinned to myself brushing a lock of my short blond hair out of my face.  
My shack soon appeared which I entered happily. Sitting onto my bed I grasped my tiny camera and took a picture of the diamond.

"This is the tenth one this month; I'm getting good." Patting myself on the back I stood and pulled my pitch black cape of the ground and wrapped it around my body and placed the neatly wrapped diamond in my pocket. "Black market here I come." I placed the hood of the cape around my head in a wonderful curtain as I left the shack.  
I was running again almost blindly, and as quick as it came I tripped into a body. I was caught of guard as I landed on my back. Growling I turned to find two figures both standing before me.

One of the figures was hunched over in a weird rounded shape, its head hidden by a hat that curled over his face.

The other wasn't much taller than me, he was slender with the same hat as the other one. But the one thing they definitely had in common were the robes that they wore which were black with red clouds.

"He bumped into us…..the nerve." The slender one said in a high voice that almost sounded girly.I was about to point out that I wasn't a boy till I realized I was wearing my own cloak which hid my womanly features and I was wearing my hat and the hood laid further down my face; hiding it from view so I could be a guy if I wanted to.

"Sorry but you guys should watch where you're going." I stood up talking in a low voice which was painted in anger.

"What do you mean we weren't watching where we were going, you were the one running like a maniac….."

"Calm down Deidara, we don't have time for this." The hunched one said in a extreme low voice which caught me off guard.

"Whatever, don't get in our way again…" I took a step forward angrily, my lips turned up in a sneer.

"You're the one who should watch out; I don't care who you are or why you're here but stay out of my way." I scowled wishing they could see my face and jumped to the top of a tree and continued my way to town; jumping from branch to branch, never looking back.

Deidara pov

"He sure was annoying however if he'd been a girl I would have been all over her; I love girls with hot attitudes." I smiled under my coverings as my body shivered all over at the thought.

"Deidara are you an idiot? That WAS a girl." I looked over at him in surprise.

"Really, awesome we should follow her so I can….."  
"So you can be a pervert and make a move on her? No, we will follow her because she seems to have talent, anyone willing to stand up to Akatsuki members should be inspected; we could use her for the Akatsuki. Send a message to our leader saying that we might have found another member." I sighed heavily; it was so much work to send a letter.

With swift strokes I inked out a letter to our leader, Pain. Then placed some clay in my hand where the mouth was in my hand and allowed it to chew the clay up with my chakra then spat it back into the palm of my hand. Picturing what I wanted I squished it in my hand then opened it to reveal a tiny hummingbird. Bored I handed the letter to it and threw it into the air where it burst with tiny wings into the sky.

"_**So we're stalking that girl. I want to see what she really looks like, with that attitude she's got to have a killer body….." **_I nearly started drooling at the thought of having someone to play with; however I had no clue that I was about to fall in love.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

**CHAPTER 2: Confrontation**

**May pov**

I strode into the market that was in a village that was far of in the middle of nowhere where I could sell my stolen diamonds.

Old man Joe was the only person that I usually sold my stuff to; he was always there and was still there when I arrived.

"Well if it isn't my lucky JEWEL!" He laughed good naturally as we both giggled at the words 'jewel' I knew very well how I'd gotten that nickname.  
Joe leaned across the counter as I entered the old shack where he did all his dirty business. I smiled at him as I leaned on the counter; my eyes gazed around before I placed the small wrapped diamond on the counter.

Joe's eyes scanned his shop just in case of anyone watching and carefully opened the wrappings which fell away to reveal the shining diamond.

Even though we were completely alone I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched by something or someone.

"What a beauty, so let me pay you what we agreed on yeah." I nodded but froze as he wrapped up the diamond once more and began to put together some cash. His eyes swiveled to meet mine and widened trying to warn me of something; as if he'd seen something. It was then that I felt it, a presence of someone watching. "_**This is bad, if someone sees what I've done they can get me in jail….whoever it is….I have to get out of here; right now." **_

My mind raced to come up with a plan, after I placed my money in a safe place I turned around swiftly doing a kink of my hand.

I heard feet scuffle outside as my chains attacked whoever it was, so there was someone following me. And whoever it was, I'd have to lose them immediately.

"Bye Joe." I whispered as I jumped out a window, my feet hit the top of the roof as quietly as a mouse; I peered over the edge and saw the two hooded figures that I'd bumped into earlier. They were standing there as if listening to every noise that happened in Joe's building.

"_**Ok you want something to hear….I'll gladly oblige." **_I smiled wickedly as I allowed my chains to bang against the wall of the building. Joe would understand actually he always did. Creaks and moans escaped the building as my chains beat against the beams creating noises that attracted the two figure's attentions.

As they tried to peer into the dusty windows I laughed quietly and jumped down from the roof where I began walking away as if nothing had happened.

Unlike many other criminals I was good at pretending nothing ever happened and I was good at keeping my head at these type of times.

Glad that I was no longer being followed I grabbed a quick sandwich and headed back home where I planned to spend a quiet night. I couldn't wait even though my shack was old, and cold and lonely it was still home. As long as I had somewhere to belong I could care less what it was like.

I sat comfortably on my bed as I read my book, taking bites out of my third sandwich.I licked my fingers, placing my book on the nightstand I undressed and climbed into my bed where I burrowed underneath as snug as I could make it.

No matter how much I hated my home, I loved my bed.

**Deidara pov**

"She gave us the slip!" My partner Sasori looked at me as I muttered unhappily, he shuffled around in his humped shape.

"Come on Deidara I'll find her, I'm good at finding people just give me a few minutes." I nodded at him as I peered at my hand with slanted eyes. I loved looking at the mouths on my hands, they were interesting. Without a second thought I pressed both my hands together and felt both mouths open and press their own tongues into the other mouth. It was disgusting to many people yet I thought it was quite interesting to see that my hands could make out with each other.

As I watched the tongues curl into each other I thought of the girl again. I really wanted to play with her…..however I wanted to get to know her as well.

My whole body trembled at the thought of touching her. Inappropriate thoughts appeared in my mind and I hadn't even see what she looked like yet.

"Ok, she went this way…." Sasori turned to him after a minute since he did not answer. "Deidara I'm betting that you are thinking inappropriately about that girl...so stop it right now. You should never think that way about someone that might become a comrade.: I smiled smugly.

"The only reason you say that is because you've never had a girlfriend or had any thoughts of women to begin with." Sasori's fake face turned to glare at him. I could just see his tail itching under his cloak to kill me.

"Shut up Deidara….I could get a girlfriend if I wanted to, I just don't want to." Sasori began huddling across the ground in the direction of the forest that we'd met the girl the first time.

"Come along Deidara, we don't have time for girls, we have to put our goal ahead of our personal desires." I struggled under my cloak in anger. ow would Sasori know of human feelings, her was barely even human anymore; more puppet than human now. He didn't know the first thing of how I felt towards anything; especially girls. Around girls I got a certain feeling that I couldn't describe.

"Fine let's go then." Even though I was still angry my whole body shivered with pleasure as we began to walk slowly, I wanted to see her again but without that cloak.

"_**No cloak and no clothes….." **_I shook my head violently; I had to my head in the game.

**May pov**

My eyes didn't open as I awoke; they felt glued together with tiredness. My body ached and didn't want to leave the comforting sheets; and since the light from the moon shone through the window I was positive that I wouldn't be in trouble for sleeping during the night. I smiled against the pillow and I snuggled deeper down. My hands grasped the pillow and pulled in closer; hugging it to my chest in a hug.

"Hmmmmm….." My eyes opened automatically as I heard the questionable hum of someone, a noise that hadn't occurred from outside; that noise was inside.

I sat up pulling the sheets up with me to cover me just in case, it wasn't because I was naked (because I wasn't) yet it seemed appropriate considering the situation.

Frowning my eyes focused on numerous places but my eyes needed to adjust. When they did I nearly growled in frustration. The two figures that I'd run into and attacked at the black market were in my room, standing at the base of my bed.

The humped one's beady eyes stared at me blankly as if they weren't real. The tall one's mysterious blue eyes peered at me yet they contained a strange glint in them, a emotion that I couldn't place.

"Would you two like to explain why you are in my room, in the middle of the night?" My voice rang loudly and fiercely however the two didn't seem to care.

I stared at their cloaks again and then understood why they looked so familiar. I felt so stupid, they were apart of the Akatsuki; a group of elite criminals each with extremely powerful jutsu's. I had run into the Akatsuki once before but that had been a long time ago, why were they here now; did they remember what I'd done?

My body shivered as a cold draft traveled through the room that was not from cold, it was from the tension as I glard at them with hatred in my eyes.

**Deidara pov**

When we'd entered I hadn't really been able to see her face but now as she sat up in bed staring at us I was able to sort of see her. The moonlight shining through the window turned her hair silver so I wasn't able to tell what color, and her eyes were shadowed into her face like eye sockets. Her skin looked like crafted glass without one flaw on its perfect surface, I frowned slightly at the look she gave up, a look of pure disgust and hatred; it made my stomach turn in unease.

"Would you two like to explain why you are in my room, in the middle of the night?" Her voice was like a flute; wispy and clear in every aspect. Her voice wrapped around me as I stood staring.

"I don't know why you are here but I don't like Akatsuki members sneaking into my house in the middle of the night, got it? You better leave." She stood from her bed, the sheets fell back to the bed revealing that she was wearing a tank top and shorts. My mouth nearly dropped at the sight of her curves, she wasn't pretty; no she was drop dead gorgeous.

"So you already know about us, well at least we don't have to explain who we are. Let me start. The Akatsuki is looking for new members that are extremely powerful, we followed you around today and got confrontation from our leader and we both agreed that you are strong enough to be apart of the organization. We need you to join." The girl looked blankly at him like it was a practical joke.

"I don't need to, I'm happy enough where I am right now…" Sasori shuffled to the side and stood in front of her just as a bit of the roof fell in. I stared at it in worry.

"_**She lives here, damn this place could collapse any second." **_I looked warily at the roof.

"You are in no position to decline, we looked you up. Your entire family is dead, you steal to stay alive and most the stuff you steal you are barely paid for and can hardly eat enough. And this isn't a house; this is a rundown shack that should be torn down. You call this a home?"

"_**Blunt, extremely blunt Sasori as usual." **_I tapped my foot warily on the floor as she looked at us; her blank face had changed to deep consideration as she thought of our offer. Sasori had clearly hit a huge nerve.

"Don't you have enough members?" Sasori shuffled closer towards her.

"We never can have enough members; however we only take the vest of the best." Clearly Sasori was getting through to her, he was buttering her up as he did with all the girls.

**May pov**

"May, what is your answer?" I stiffened at my name; no one knew my name these days, I always went by VIXEN or FOX. So no one could track me down. The truth was I was extremely bored with my life and maybe becoming an Akatsuki member could bring my life back to….well life.

"F-Fine," I muttered glumly. The tall one sighed in relief, I looked at him suspiciously; his alluring blue eye stared back with a weird look. "You got a problem?" I took a step forward with an angry glance in his direction.

"Sorry I just can't see you as a powerful opponent." I felt my face redden at this, I went around Sasori who moved out of the way as if not caring what I did, I shoved the tall one into a wall who gasped in shock.

"Don't ever rule me out as a weakling, got it?" I growled angrily staring into his half hidden face not knowing what his expression was. The eye just stared at me not really in shock but in admiration.

"Ok I get it, you are powerful…can you let me go now?" Rolling my eyes I stepped back taking my hands from his body, they twitched at the loss of contact.

"May you better get used to him, he's usually quite annoying. He never shuts up and is always talking about weird stuff." The tall one glared at his partner in unhappiness.

"Alright, May you should pack anything up and get ready." I turned to dig through my drawer as I heard the door shut knowing that they'd left but froze as I felt a presence in the room.

I wasn't able to turn as I felt someone's body press into my back; I felt warm air hit my ear as words were whispered into it.

"You may have caught me by surprise but I swear that I'll get you back…...Hmmmmm yum, you smell soooo good…...just remember that you made an enemy today. Hmmmm" I knew as soon as he said 'he'd get me back' that it was the tall one. I shivered at his alluring voice that made my face heat up even more; I felt my back warm at the press of his.

"Anytime, it doesn't matter where or when I'll beat you." Me head swiveled over my shoulder to meet his head on. Our foreheads nearly collided as we stared at each other.

"You don't understand…..Hmmmm…..I live to kill people, you live to steal…..it isn't the same thing...hmmmm." His eyes didn't detach from mine as he tore his body from me and left the room leaving his presence creeping in every corner. As I got ready I couldn't get over the feeling of being watched.

I didn't pack anything, I had nothing except the book I'd been reading which I just put in my pocket of my cape which I closed tightly around my body, tighter than usual for some reason, which showed of my feminine features more than usual.

"_**That tall one…...even though I haven't seen his face yet…..I like him more than I should yet he's an Akatsuki member I shouldn't feel that way for someone like him; ever.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Akatsuki

**CHAPTER 3: Akatsuki**

**Deidara pov**

Sasori stood outside the shack with me, we just waited not really doing anything; yet my thoughts were full of what had just occurred between me and May. The way her body had fit into mine so exact, I hadn't wanted to pull away, what were these feelings I was having? It couldn't be love, my belief wasn't like Sasori's (art is eternal beauty) mine was: Art is an explosion. Meaning art was quick and abrupt it didn't last more than a few seconds. Love was more eternal, I would not change my ideals because of a girl!  
Stubbornly I pushed all thoughts and feelings about May out of my head and began thinking of a new way to blow someone up.

"Ok I'm ready." Sasori was the first to turn, I could feel him stiffen slightly which confused me.

"Y-you aren't bringing much with you…." Sasori stated difficulty.

"I don't own much." I turned and understood why Sasori was having a hard time; even a puppet like himself had some human feelings. The cape that May was wearing was tighter around her especially around the chest which outlined that particular area as if she was a drawing, where someone outlined that certain spot so many times that it just jumped out at you. I was so happy for my hat and cape that covered my face because at that second I was beat red.

"_**Damn she's gorgeous…..beyond perfect…...forget explosions she's art…..NO IT ISN'T, STOP THINKING LIKE THIS DEIDARA, YOU IDIOT!" **_I bit my tongue to cut me out of my trance.

"Great then we should go." I almost snickered as I heard Sasori take a deep breath from inside his shell that hid him from view. I hated him inside that stupid puppet. I never knew what he was feeling yet at this second I was 100% positive that Sasori had just fallen for May, and who wouldn't? She was the perfect girl that anyone would fall in love with. She was strong, beautiful, independent, sassy, and to sum it up; unpredictable.

I felt myself grinning.

"Come, the base isn't far from here.: She nodded as we began to walk. I fell in step with her and walked next to her the whole time, and shivered every time our gazes met.

**May pov**

I was practically trembling with impatience and happiness as the base neared us. It was just a cave but it seemed cool and different. Plus this was the first time anyone had actually needed me for anything which made me happy in every way possible. Even though the tall dude next to me freaked me out, that no longer bothered me, I was finally going to be useful for something. I could care less what we were doing, whether we were enemies to the world or peacemakers as long as I was useful.

The hole in the cave led us deeper and deeper, at the end of the tunnel I was expecting some awesome base but it was just a normal cave. I looked at Sasori's humped form.

"What did you think we'd have it in the open?" His voice echoed around as he placed his weird looking hand to the stone wall which split after a second. Another gaping hole opened to reveal stairs. "From here on in the cave is history, now the building." Sasori muttered as he began down the stairs carefully.

I felt the tall one's breath on the back of my neck as we walked down the stairs; he was really beginning to get on my nerves.

At the bottom was some kind of living room, a computer set with all sorts of weird stuff attached to it cluttered up on corner while the rest consisted of a few couches, a pool table, a TV, and a few bookshelves. The room was pretty clean besides some things being out of order yet it looked home-like to me. A small heater pumped in the corner while the air conditioning ran overhead pumping cold air.

The room was slightly dark but dim light came from two nearly broken lamps. To my left was where the carpet broke off into tiled floor which was another room which consisted of a dining room and kitchen. Other doors surrounded the living room; probably each leading to one of the Akatsuki member's rooms.

Sasori shifted so the light shone on me and then I was able to see that we weren't alone in the room. Many other members were there to. I peered closely at them, when I'd imagined the Akatsuki I'd thought they'd look more normal yet they didn't, each had their own weird characteristics.

One had blue skin and gills on his cheeks, his small round eyes stared at me as he patted a wrapped up rounded sword. The man next to him had long black hair which was pushed into a ponytail; his skin was whitish and when he opened his eyes they were red with the weird swirls of the Uchiha clan.

Two more stood next to them, one had whitish hair and a youthful face, his purple eyes stared friendly at me as he played with a weird necklace. His partner had his entire face covered; only his bright green eyes that consisted of no pupil stared at me.

Two of the weirdest in the room was a tall man with something like claws surrounding his head like a carnivore plant, his eyes also had no pupil; one side of his face was black and the other was white. "_**What a freak." **_The other was normal besides that he wore a mask over his face, a orange mask that had his black hair poking out of the sides. The mask was swirled and had a hole on the left as if there was an eye but all I saw was darkness in it.

The last two were kind of normal. The man had orange hair and purple eyes with circles over circles in it creating a ripple pattern, he also had piercing's going through his nose, under his mouth, and poking out his ears like a disease. His partner was the only girl besides me. She was the most normal looking, she had purple hair and dark cold eyes. And origami rose was stuck in her hair which was wrapped in a side bun.

I gazed at each member and almost smiled. I liked them, they were different just like me, I really liked them.

Blinking I stood there not really knowing what to do. Suddenly the one with piercing's stepped forward.

"I am Pain the leader of the Akatsuki, or God whichever is easier. Please follow me, we have much to discuss….." His voice was deep and calming. I nodded and followed, I turned once more to the two who had brought me. The tall one was leaning against the wall looking bored while the humped one just stood staring at me, he almost seemed to smile and he slightly gestured with his hand for me to follow Pain.

**Deidara pov**

"What a babe, where did you guys pick her up?" Deidara turned to the one with blue skin.

"We found her by chance actually; she literally ran into us…and when we followed her she attacked us. She seemed like a powerful edition if you ask me." Sasori said confidently as his puppet opened up to reveal his true form. The puppet disappeared into smoke to show his calm like face. His red hair settled around his face as his brown eyes took in everyone.

"Well if Sasori likes her then I guess I can get used to it, even though we all know that the girls are weaker than guys, just saying." The one that was playing with the necklace smiled. The girl glared at him but they all knew that he was only kidding. Everyone in the Akatsuki was strong there was no doubt.

"Well I think it's a smart idea, we need other members, since we are just beginning to make our moves out in the open." The one with claws surrounding his head and lower body muttered happily. "DON'T GET AHEAD OF YOURSELF." Another voice emerged from the body. I stared I still thought it was cool that that guy had two personalities in him.

"I wonder what team she'll be in…." The blue skinned one whispered then stopped as the door opened to reveal May and the leader. I turned to look at her and noticed that she was now wearing the Akatsuki cloak; I smiled, it was official now, she was apart of the Akatsuki.

"Everyone meet our new member May Bird."

**May pov**

I smiled as he said my full name. Pain didn't show any emotion at all as he led me to one of the doors.

"Beyond this door is a tunnel that will lead to a row of rooms, yours will be the fifth one on your right." I nodded as he quietly closed the door behind me., I was left standing in the hall. I could hear voices on the other side of the door but instead of listening in I began walking.

At the end of the hall there were five ten doors, five on my right and left. So with a big smile I went to my door and slipped inside.

The room had a queen size bed, a bookshelf, a small table which had a lamp upon it, and had a door which led to the closet. Trying to get it to feel more like home I took the book I'd been reading out of my pocket and placed it on the table, Just with that one thing out the room looked more like mine; yet I had nothing else to give to the room, just me.

There was a clock on the table, I noticed that the day had flown by fast; it was already well past eight at night. I knew that it was a bit early to go to bed yet I was so tired that I could hardly keep my eyes open.

I changed back into my shorts and tank top and literally melted into the comfortable sheets that felt like silvery puffy clouds that wrapped around my body like a cocoon.

"_**Forget my old bed, this is heaven." **_With that I fell into a deep sleep and didn't reawaken for a while later.

MANY HOURS LATER

My mouth was pressed to the pillow as my arms wrapped around it gracefully, my legs twitched slightly as I stretched. As soon as I was still I felt the presence again and this time I knew who it was radiating from. I opened my eyes to find a young man leaning over me. He had long blond hair that covered his left eye from view, long hair laid against his shoulders and back, and even more hair was in a huge ponytail on the back of his head. His skin was a normal color that was flawless. His mysterious blue eyes stared down at me with pleasure.

After looking at him a minute I then realized that he was the tall one that had helped bring me here.

"So you're finally awake…." He smiled calmly down at me sending vibrations through my spine. He was even cuter than I thought he'd be, everything about him just screamed at me to act on my impulses that were pumping in every inch of my body.

"Why are you in here? Haven't I already told you that I don't like people in my room when I'm sleeping; pervert." I smiled at him in a joking manner; his lips parted into a wide smile making me stare at them. "_**So soft and perfect, like the angels crafted them themselves…...Stop thinking like that." **_

"I thought t would be best to tell you about the people here so you understand them. But first…I'm Deidara hmmmm." He held out his hand to me, his legs bent as he kneeled at the side of the bed becoming head to head with me. Smiling tiredly I shook his warm hand in mine, as soon as my hand touched his I felt something wet run up the skin. With wide eyes I stared at his hand, a tiny mouth was in it that smiled up at me and licked my thumb happily. Deidara blushed slightly as I peered up at him.

"Ummm…..s-sorry they sometimes have a mind of their own!" Without even thinking I traced the skin surrounding the mouth and felt Deidara shiver slightly.

"It's OK I like it, it's cute!" Laughing I gazed up at him who stared at me. A second later he shook his head as if trying to erase a thought.

"Good now that we've introduced ourselves, here let me just…" Deidara jumped atop the bed and laid next to me, I felt my face turn red as his hip touched mine. I saw him notice this as well but he ignored it as he took out a group of photos.

He paced the fist on in my hand. On it was the one that I'd known as the Uchiha; his red eyes stared hauntingly out of the photo like phantoms. "That's Itachi Uchiha; he's usually quiet but is extremely smart…...yet I hate him. He's here because he killed his entire clan." I was chilled to the bone as I listened.

The next photo was the one that had blue skin. This is Kisame, Itachi's partner. I'm not exactly sure what he did but I do know that you do not want to mess with him."

The next had two people in it, the one that's face was covered who had the green eyes. The man beside him as the one who'd been holding that weird necklace.

"The man with his face covered is Kakuzu, be careful of him he's extremely old and gets angry quite a lot but more at his partner then anyone else. He also loves money. The other is Hidan; he isn't that old but still acts like a brat. He does rituals to his god Jashin who is the god of killing. Never join that religion by the way." I smiled; it was fun listening to Deidara talk about his comrades and giving advice.

"You know about Pain but this is his partner; Konan." He held up the girl's picture. "This is Zetsu." The guy that had the plant like thing around him. "And this is Tobi, really annoying piece of work." the one with the orange mask. "And finally Sasori who was that humped guy, he uses puppets which is why he looks different here." I stared surprised at the sight of Sasori. His face was calm with a small smile on his face, his warm brown eyes stared out at me and his reddish hair looked so soft. "_**I've officially got three crushes now; Deidara, Itachi, and now Sasori. Yet I know that I never should fall in love with a comrade, it's not appropriate in the least." **_

Deidara placed the pictures back into his pockets and sat there staring at the wall.

"Thanks for explaining everything…..it was very useful…..and you are hunting down jinchuki right?" Deidara nodded not surprised in the least. "Have you gone to get yours yet?" Deidara shook his head.

"No I'll be leaving in a few weeks to go get him, he'll be our first jinchuki yet we are still preparing for everything if I were to go get him now we wouldn't be prepared." I blinked as I stared at him, he turned towards me. A small smile appeared on my lips. His hand grasped mine quietly as he snuggled down into the sheets.

"We still going to have that battle someday?" He muttered into my ear as I felt his chest pressed against mine.

"Of course…" I felt my body hum as his hand grasped mine. "Deidara?" I felt him lay his head on top of my head.  
"Hmmmmm?"  
"You should go to bed now; I don't want to keep you from sleep….." "_**And as much as I want you in here, it would be suspicious if someone were to find us in this contact…." **_Deidara understood, he stood abruptly and as soon as his body left he took the warmness with him. He stared at me, nodded then closed the door behind him.

I tried to fall back asleep yet he had taken all the comfort with him, and when I did finally fall asleep it was a restless sleep. I need him.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

**CHAPTER 4: Friends **

Deidara pov

* * *

Even though I showed no sign of it my body was trembling as I shot of the bed. As I turned to her I nearly jumped back onto it, I had to get out there. Nodding quickly I left the room leaving May sitting there with a yearning look in her eyes.

I laid on my bed as I thought of the look she'd given me, in that look I'd seen it, that lust for me to stay there with her and hold her close to me. I wanted to go back so bad. I had barely been able to keep myself in check when I had been sitting there with my body wedged up next to hers.

Crawling under the covers of my bed I looked at my door, just across from my door was her room; to think the girl that was driving me insane with lust was just a few feet away.

"Calm yourself Deidara…." I muttered as I laid down and closed my eyes.

May pov

* * *

FOUR WEEKS LATER

Yawning I crawled out to the kitchen, my body was tired and ready for more action. Just the other day Konan had been training me and boy was she powerful, the way she could use paper as a weapon interested me; and she was by far my best friend. We could laugh together and actually have conversations.

I was slowly making progress with each Akatsuki member at a time. I spent a little time with Hidan everyday to watch his gruesome rituals (where he stabs himself in numerous places, the pain makes him feel alive since he's immortal), I would help Kakuzu for a good while to help count the money he made that day. Tobi who was playful just liked to talk and many thought he was annoying but I just thought he was funny and a great relief to talk to when things got too serious. Like just last week me and him went to the village not far from here and had lunch.

Kisame and me sometimes would have battle time which helped me a lot and then we'd talk and I'd help him take care of his word which he was thankful that someone actually cared that his word needed taking care of.

Zetsu just liked to watch so I'd stand by him and watch with him. Pain was never there so I couldn't talk to him.

Sasori was just like Konan, I felt comfortable around him probably even more than her. Her was someone that would listen and understand.

Deidara…...he was gone getting things ready for the start of the Akatsuki hunt. He'd been gone for two weeks now.

Konan was already in the kitchen making breakfast; she usually did every morning for all of us. I already saw the table was set up and five pancakes on every plate.

"Good morning May, how was your night?" Her quiet voice sounded happy as she smiled brightly towards me while flipping a beautiful pancake.

"It was great…" Konan nodded as she placed the pancake on the last plate.

"Alright now everyone's alarms should go of in 5…...4…..3….2…..1." Right on cue I heard ten different sounds for alarm clocks ring loudly. Shouts of anger and curses echoed around as the doors opened and members approached.

Konan gazed at everyone at the table and frowned next to me. "It seems that Sasori is still asleep…May go and get him up for me." Konan smiled as she put a tray of bacon on the table. I nodded quickly and left going down the hall to his room.

The door slithered open as I opened it and shut it behind me. Sasori lay under the covers snoring softly. I smiled at the sight of the alarm clock, it seemed every time we got him a new clock he swung it against the room whenever it went of. "_**Alarm clock, his number one enemy." **_I smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sasori it's time to get up for the day….." I looked at him as he continued to ignore me. "I know you aren't asleep…." He still didn't move.

"Fine." I went over and grasped his water bottle and opened it. "Sorry Sasori." I muttered as I was about to tip the bottle when his arm lashed out and caught my wrist.  
"Don't. You. Dare." He stretched sitting up, his brown eyes caught mine tiredly.

"You should know by now that sleeping in means a freezing bath from the water bottle." I smiled putting the cap back on the bottle.

"..." Sasori didn't say anything as I stood up and tugged him behind me.  
"Come on, no one can skip out breakfast, now get up!" He reluctantly followed me. As we walked back down the hall I bit my lip considering if I should ask him.

"Um….Sasori?" Sasori only grunted in response. "Do you know when Deidara is supposed to return?" I asked quietly, the question did not surprise Sasori who was obviously used to this by now. He frowned softly however for some weird reason.

"Soon don't worry so much, this is Deidara we're talking about. When he gets here you'll be wishing he was already gone." I smiled. "_**That's Sasori for you." **_He placed a hand on my shoulder and I reached over and hugged him tightly, even though I'd hugged him before he still stiffened under my touch which surprised me.

I let go and opened the door, Sasori brushed past me putting on his usual unemotional face as he sat down at the table. My eyes scanned the table and stopped on Itachi Uchiha, he was my target today. I wanted to spend time with him. He was the only member that I hadn't bonded with yet and I already felt like we could have a great connection if I tried. However something about getting to know him irked me, I'd caught him a few times staring at me as if trying to read my soul and then he'd look away as if nothing had happened. However every time he did that I would see hints of emotion in his eyes which had shocked me.

"_**I will become friend with Itachi, I will!" **_

Itachi pov

* * *

The door opened as I laid out peacefully upon my bed. May's head popped in and after a second the rest of her body followed her through the door and into my room. Her short blond hair curled around her face in an attractive way, her green eyes snapped as they connected with mine.

As her eyes met mine I felt my body warm slightly at her happy glance; this feeling, it no longer surprised me I'd felt it many times during these past few weeks.

"Let me guess you're here to befriend me, aren't you?" May smiled at this but I answered quickly. "You don't have to….." May frowned widely at this as she moved into the room like a phantom.

"But I want to befriend all the Akatsuki and become more in tuned with them. Plus I want to get to know you as well…." I stared quietly as she sat down on the bed next to me.

"_**At least she's truthful." **_I knew very well that I felt something for her in that cold heart of mine however I'd been keeping my distance, it was clear that Deidara liked her as well; but he was gone now it couldn't hurt to get to know her, right?  
"May…...um…" I shifted over and sat next to her, she looked at me with wide eyes. "OK lets make it official then, I'm Itachi Uchiha." I held out my hand to her with a blank face.

"Nice to meet you, I'm May Bird…" I couldn't help but smile as her hand grasped mine, it was warm.

**AUTHOR:**_It seems that Deidara is really getting high feelings for May, how long can he keep his emotions hidden from her? She's made friend with the entire Akatsuki and now is getting closer to Itachi but will he become a friend or foe to her? (Hope you liked it! :))_


	5. Chapter 5: Homecoming, Friends

**CHAPTER 5: Homecoming, Friends**

Deidara pov

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

My feet ached as I dragged myself back to the Akatsuki hideout; I was trembling in excitement at the thought of seeing May again. I'd finished with everything and all I wanted now was to get home as soon as possible.

Bursting with joy I exploded into the Akatsuki's main room, Konan sat on a chair making origami while Hidan stared dreamily of, Kakuzu stared along with Zetsu, Tobi, and Kisame. All the Akatsuki members were there besides Pain, May and Itachi and all of them were staring off into space.

'Hey guys, I prepared everything!" I smiled my face still red from the weather; it was already snowing outside since we were in the middle of December. None of them answered or responded at all. My smile evaporated as I waited for some sort of explanation. "Guys, what the hell's wrong with you? I've been gone for weeks and the only 'hi' i get is SILENCE!? I should blast you all out of your stupor right now!" I gritted my teeth unhappily as I irritatedly walked to the other side of the couch to see them better.

"You've missed missed it Deidara…..you missed all the stuff May did…" My eyes widened at her name. "_**What has she done now, I've never seen the Akatsuki member like this before." **_

"You see Deidara, May has been performing miracles around here, she's somehow managed to befriend all of us…." Konan smiled as she bent a piece of paper into a flying heart.

"She spends time with each of us everyday so we always can look forward to her and talk to her about anything and she always listens no matter how weird the subject." Hidan smiled dreamily as he fingered his Jashin necklace with love which no longer had the chain.

"_**May…..what have you done…good grief, you changed a clan of thieve and murders into a love-nest." **_The mouths on my hands bit their lips as I thought of what was going on, then I noticed that someone else was missing besides May and Pain.

"Where's Itachi?" Tobi turned to me and in his stupid voice answered the question.

"May and Itachi went out, I'm not sure where but we've been giving them space…." My eyes turned to slits, the word 'been' meant that this had happened often.

"Do they usually go out?" I asked hurriedly worried how this situation had started and why I hadn't noticed. "_**Well probably because I was gone, stupid I should have been here; if they've gotten this close….." **_

"Deidara calm down, they do. Why do you care? If you like her you should have said something; however you waited to long I'm pretty sure that she's in love with him.," Konan muttered as her origami heart flew around the room.

My heart began to ache as I thought of Itachi holding her in his arms, cradling her to his chest, kissing her lips…..Shaking my head violently I stomped to my room where I'd wait till May came back.

May pov

* * *

We left the store, a small grocery bag hung from my arm and swayed with my hips as I walked next to Itachi who was dressed in slightly normal clothes.

"Thanks for coming with me; I didn't want to go alone…." I muttered happily as I thought of all the things I'd done today so far.

"I hope that you are at least going to show me what you bought." His calm voice rang from beside me. I shook my head playfully. "What, why not?" He frowned as we entered the woods.

"Itachi…..what is today's date?" I asked changing the subject quickly; Itachi had to think a minute as I stopped and leaned against a tree to watch him think.

"December 25th….." I nodded begging him to continue.

"Don't you know what happens on the 25th of December?" Itachi hadn't been around normal civilization for years but I was hoping he'd remember but something told that the Akatsuki didn't celebrate this holiday.

"...Isn't it…Christmas?" I nodded my head again with a big grin as his understanding split over his face.

"That means you shouldn't be worrying about what's in the bag, you'll find out later." I laughed still leaning against a tree. Itachi took a step forward and stood in front of me with a blank face.

"Christmas…..I remember one thing that you do around that time. I believe you used a holly leaf and kissed under it right?" Snow began to fall as he grabbed a branch that still had leaves on it and held it above our heads. My eyes widened as he stared down at me.

"I know it isn't a holly branch but it's close enough…." His face then lowered himself slowly to me.

It was in that second that my mind processed what was really about to happen; and I wanted it. I wanted the kiss those lips promised in their wake yet something held me back, a face, a name, a smile; a Deidara.

My eyes widened as I remembered how much I loved that idiot. Frowning unhappily I placed my hands on Itachi's shoulders and pushed him back from me.

"Itachi I'm so sorry but…." Itachi placed his finger to my lips and nodded in understanding.

"I understand completely, yet I can't help but make a move….I'm the one that's sorry." He muttered as he took my hand and led me back to the base never looking back at me yet his hand wrapped around mine tightly and when we entered it took him a minute to detach his hand from mine.

All the Akatsuki members got up and many hugged me and said hi. After the greetings I slipped off to Sasori's room where I needed a serious talk. I found him at his desk working on a new puppet.

He nodded to me in a silent hello which I was used to, I returned the nod and kneeled next to him with a red face, he looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Are you OK, you're flustered…..what happened?" I bit my lip trying to calm down, could not believe what had just happened.

"Well we went to the store and on our way back Itachi…he um…." I stuttered and my voice died in my throat. Upon hearing this Sasori turned his seat to face me and sat there waiting for me to continue. "And he tried to kiss me…...I don't understand why…" Sasori stared at me for a minute as I glanced at him. His eyes were blank yet I knew he was thinking of something. "I mean I never thought I was getting him to like me in that way…I just wanted to be his friend nothing else!" I flinched as I bit my tongue angrily.

"...W-Well May it is possible for others beside Deidara to be attracted to you…..It doesn't surprise me that he likes you." Sasori averted my gaze as he stared at the wall, his fingers playing with each other in his lap.

"But why would anyone like me, I didn't have that same affect on you right? So why would Itachi be different?" I looked to Sasori who sat rigid in his chair as her words sunk in.

"O-Of course I don't like you in that way, you're a good friend, however Itachi might have...mistaken your feelings…" I slammed my fist on his desk making him turn to look at me once more.

"I never wanted to attract that type of attention from anyone, not Itachi, not you not anyone! I mean I know it is kind of obvious that I like Deidara, so why is he making such a bold move?" I thought deeply not seeing Sasori who had turned slightly red, he turned to face his desk once more, his fingers brushing against each other nervously.

"R-Right…...yeah ahem." Sasori cleared his throat tiredly. "_**Why would he do that? And why did I get a warm feeling when he did?" **_I heard a small grunt from Sasori, I looked up to see him tapping his foot in a nervous way.

"Are you OK Sasori?" He nodded quickly as he brought his hands up and grasped the pieces of his puppet quietly, my eyes narrowed I saw his fingers shake slightly. "You're shaking." I placed my hand on his arm and he froze, his face remained forward as his eyes looked at me from the corner of them.

"You're acting really weird?" I moved closer staring at him quietly, for some reason his face was red.

"It's nothing…..um May it's late and I w-want to...finish this p-puppet so why don't you go and get some...rest?" I stared at him. "_**Why does he want me to leave so bad? I don't...understand.." **_Sighing I nodded seeing he wanted to be alone.

"Alright have a good night then Sasori see you tomorrow." I left him still shivering and I felt his piercing gaze on my back as I left the room which sent a nervous shiver up my spine.

"_**First Itachi, now Sasori...I made one like me and the other...he can't wait to get away from me, what am I doing that is making them like this?" **_I opened my bedroom door and layed my head on it as I pressed it shut. I growled and punched the door angrily. "_**WHAT DID I DO?" **_Biting my lip viciously I turned to find Deidara standing behind me with a unhappy frown on his face.

* * *

**AUTHOR: **_Hey guys sorry I haven't been saying anything from me on here! Does anyone wonder at the part when Hidan says: "She spends time with each of us everyday so we always can look forward to her and talk to her about anything and she always listens no matter how weird the subject." The last thing he says it makes me wonder why WEIRD matters he told her about ^_-  
I also really like that part with Sasori at the end, I love how May is just so oblivious to how Sasori feels (and hopefully you found out his feelings during their conversation…..if you didn't…..-_- poor you then) I also love how Deidara's right there when she turns, I would have screamed in shock! :) Hope you liked it!_


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas, Surprises

**CHAPTER 6: Christmas, Surprises**

May pov

* * *

His blond hair covered his left eye as usual which I was thankful for, one eye staring at me angrily was enough to make me want to tear my hair out.

"Hello Deidara….." His feet rushed forward, it took me a minute to register in my mind that he had pushed me into the door. His face was inches from mine as his eye seethed in his face.

"D-Deidara let...me go…." Both Deidara's hands went to my shoulder and held me in place.

"May….Is it true that you and Itachi are going out together?" My eyes widened as he stared at me angrily yet under it I saw confusion and unhappiness. "_**You were missing me as much as I was missing you, weren't you? You are such a great friend! Even though I really like you I want to give you space because everyone that I don't give space to is acting weird. And it's obvious that I'm just a friend to you!" **_His eyes stared into mine so hard that I thought he'd blink but he didn't.

"Deidara; Itachi is a great person, someone I like spending time with that's all. He's an awesome friend that will is and will always be a friend." Deidara's eyes widened, he sighed as his head fell to his chest in relief, however his hands stayed firm on my shoulders."Just like you are to me."

Deidara pov

* * *

"Deidara; Itachi is a great person, someone I like spending time with that's all. He's an awesome friend that will is and will always be a friend." My eyes widened, I sighed in relief as my head fell to my chest. "_**Thank goodness, if she had said they were a couple I probably would have lost it. Maybe now I can make her mine…." **_My hands tightened slightly on her shoulders as I felt the cloth shift under them.

"Just like you are to me," at first I didn't do anything, I allowed her words to swirl in my brain. My head lifted so I could look in her eyes. She stared at me with a blank expression.

"Meaning that I'm a great person that you like spending time with...thats all?" I chose my words carefully and said them with ease, I didn't want her to see me angry….well if I could anyway. I could feel my anger growing in my chest and my heart that still yearned to touch her began to ache as if she had shoved a knife into it.

She gazed at me. "Of course, we are just friends and will always be friends right?" She tilted her head in confusion as I gazed at her.

Before I could answer she raised her arms and without difficulty, unhooked my hands from her shoulders. "I'm sorry but I have something to take care of, are they all still out there?" She seemed to realize that I didn't' want to talk so not saying anything she grasped my hands and pulled me out of her room. She ducked into Sasori's room bringing a very uncomfortable looking Sasori.

She pulled us both after her and I watched Sasori out of the corner of my eye. He seemed off kilter and his hand was fidgeting with his shirt nervously. "_**What the hell happened it him?" **_

My question was not answered as May pulled us into the main room. All the Akatsuki members looked up at us, it was obvious that May was about to do something; so in a horrible mood I took a seat next to Konan; Sasori who was still looking weird sat on the floor.

"I know that I haven't been here long but I want you guys to close your eyes. All of you please." The Akatsuki members looked at her, then at each other. I have her a suspicious look as they all closed their eyes. May gestured for me to do the same. Sighing in boredom I closed my eyes.

"Ok you can open them now." She said after a minute.

Itachi pov

* * *

I opened my eyes and stared down at the package in my lap. It was neatly wrapped in red and green paper. It had a tag on it with a written message on it:

For Itachi

Merry Christmas! (Sorry that it's not a holly leaf :))

The writing was beautiful and clearly she had spent a lot of time on it. I looked over to May who was gleaming in pride as people picked up their packages then looked at her as well.

"You guys may not celebrate on the 25th of December, but I do. Today's Christmas for me and I wanted to celebrate it with you guys….since you are my family." Every member's eyes widened at this as she announced that they were a family now. It was surprising but I knew that it was what we'd become, she'd eased her way into our home and now she was apart of it.

May pov

* * *

"...since you are my family." I watched all their eyes widen as I declared that we were a family and I realized that we were. We'd become a family; and I loved and wanted to protect this family not matter what. I knew each one of them on a personal level now, this was the first time I'd been given the opportunity to do such a thing and I loved it.

"Go on, you guys can open them!" I smiled unable to contain my excitement as the heater moaned pumping more heat into the freezing room, the air conditioning still ticking as well. As if waiting for me to say they could, the members began to open their gifts.

Hidan opened his first. "Damn, I've been needing a new one! Thanks May!" His voice rang happily as he held up a new chain. I remembered when he'd accidentally broken it during his ritual just last week. With a wide smile he popped his Jashin sign which consisted of a circle with a triangle in the middle; onto the chain.

Kakuzu opened his next, he tore open the wrapping and gazed into the box. I wished that he wasn't wearing his mask but I could tell from the way his eyes were crinkled at the corners that he was smiling.

"What did she get you?" Hidan who was sitting next to him tried to see into the box but Kakuzu held it up for everyone to see. It was the best calculator I could find. I had searched hard for one he could use easily yet one that could do absolutely anything.

"Thank you May this will be much easier than counting them by hand," he nodded at me since he couldn't smile at me. I was beaming with pride then turned to see that Konan was holding up a thick origami book. Her face was a mix of happy emotions as she flipped through it seeing designs that she'd never made before.

"Oh thank you May I've never tried some of these, this will be something fun to do in my spare time!" She smiled happily showing her straight teeth.

"Wow cleaning oil! You're so generous May. Now I can clean Samahada much easier than I used to!" Kisame had opened his to find a huge bottle of great working cleaning oil. His sharp teeth glinted as he bit his lip beginning to read the instructions on the bottle.

Itachi then ripped of the wrapping and I watched his face light up for the third time that day, his black eyes widened as he brought out a tiny laptop, more like a hand held laptop.

"T-Thank you May, I love computers. Now I can have one on the go." He nodded giving me a sad smile as we both remembered earlier actions. I frowned as I thought how much I had wanted to kiss him. "_**Stop it May, turn your attention to your family." **_

Pain opened his to find new piercings that were made from the same material as his original piercings. "I studied on how yours worked and made some newer one's since those look a bit older." I smiled as Pain nodded with a small smile of thankfulness.

Sasori's reddish hair shifted slightly catching my attention. He was flipping through his present which was a complicated weapon book for puppets, I thought it would be appropriate since he loved puppets and finding certain places for the weapons to go. He looked up at me shyly which surprised me, he still seemed to be acting the same way he had been when she'd left his room.

"...T-Thank you May very thoughtful of you." He said hurriedly flashing me a small smile, his eyes lingered on mine a minute before turning back to the book with slight red cheeks. I smiled quietly.

Zetsu and Tobi then opened theirs. "Zetsu I bought that so when we all leave to start our missions, I wanted to make sure that you weren't alone." Zetsu held a carnivorous plant which resembled him in an odd way. His face split into a grin as he hugged it to his chest.

Tobi's present was just a book that I'd found at a store, I knew that he liked to read so I thought he'd like that one. He held up the book and thanked me a thousand times.

I turned to find Deidara holding his present; a camera. "I thought you might like one so you could remember all your wonderful pieces of art…." I muttered quietly as the other members chatted amongst themselves about their gifts. As we gazed at each other I felt like it was only us in the room.

"_**Deidara I'm sorry….I can't choose to love you yet I think…..that I might love Itachi and I like Sasori a lot…...I'm beginning to think that it's not possible…I will have to decide, great just great." **_

Deidara pov

* * *

"Good night guys, I'm glad that you liked your presents!" May smiled broadly at each of the Akatsuki members and disappeared behind the door to the bedrooms.

Kisame gazed absentmindedly forward. "You know she spent all this time on picking out the best present s that fit our personalities but we…...never even thought of Christmas or presents…pathetic." Kisame glared down at the oil bottle.

"Well she's tried to get to know us not the other way around, we don't know that much about her….Deidara, Sasori what do you know about her?" Hidan turned towards us. Sasori looked up with blank eyes that had been absorbed in the book. He bit his lip for a second.

"We looked her up and found out that she loves to draw and read yet…she didn't take anything with her besides a book."

Kakuzu hit his fist into his hand as he thought. "There we go, let's find that book and see if the author has written anymore, then we can buy some." His eyes widened as he took out his wallet and used his new calculator. I've got a lot of money, buying a few books won't subtract much from this amount." Pain nodded as I looked around the room.

"_**It's kind of funny, the Akatsuki are supposed to be the most feared organization in the universe yet we've learned to love her, she is apart of our family now…and since Kakuzu is ready to give up his precious money so lightly without a fight...that means that May has really made an impact on them; I wish I could have been here to watch how it all happened." **_My eyes stopped on Itachi who placed his palm on the smooth surface of the laptop and ran it across it lovingly. I could tell that when May had said he was nothing more than a friend, that it had been a lie, even now I could tell just by looking at Itachi that he liked her to. He looked different, he had a different aura around him.

My body began to heat up in anger as I looked at him, my eyes boring holes into his skull. Images ran through my mind of them kissing, him holding her inappropriately, him kissing up her neck and below. I should be the one touching her like that, not him…how long could I take this before I made a move? I was ready to tackle May to the ground right now but…however I wanted to wait and see if she wanted it as well.

Shaking my head I placed the camera into my pocket. "_**May needs to understand that I've never loved another girl...I've never believed in love but now seeing her I do more than ever. I want to be with her in every way possible. I see the way she looks at me sometimes but then as quick as the emotion is in her eye it's gone like she's trying to convince herself that she doesn't love me either…..Grrr love is so complicated!" **_My mind screamed as I nearly bit through all three of my lips. Blood seeped from my mouth in my right hand as the teeth slashed through the thin skin.

"OK I'll go, I want to be the one to get her that present!" Hidan muttered angrily as Konan started saying that she wanted to be the one to do it.

"Personally it is MY money, I think I should be the one to go!: Kakuzu shut the wallet unhappily, his fingers clenched around it.

"Whatever Sasori what was the name of that book?" I watched Sasori ponder over Itachi's question for a moment.

"'The Mountain's Key and Lock', that was the name. I don't remember the author…" Sasori opened his puppet book and began reading tirelessly obviously uncomfortable still.

I laughed in my head as I saw members beginning to quarrel about who should be the one that should get the present for May.

My tongue on my right hand licked up the blood that had trickled down thoughtfully.

Itachi pressed in the name of the book on a site on his new laptop. I watched as his black eyes scanned the screen.  
"Bad news guys, there's no such thing however that book was published on a Fan site by THEBIRDSOFMAY…I'm betting five bucks that that's May. That book was written by her, we can't buy any others because it says that she hasn't written anymore…." Itachi's face fell slightly at the name of the writer and the picture of a blue bird that was next to the name.

My eyes swiveled to look at the door May had disappeared through. "_**I wonder if she was expecting a present in return…" **_

"So then what are we going to get her? Clearly she likes to read her own books…how about we buy her something that she doesn't have already?" Konan whispered letting her fingers curl over the edges of her origami book, her eyes never moving from the beautiful cover.

Thoughts ran through my mind faster than ever before as I thought of things that would be appropriate for May and something that everyone could give her. But what could be right for her?

"How about some make-up, all girls love make-up!" Tobi said in his high pitch voice that sounded fake, I rolled my eyes as I heard his words.

"Tobi I hope you never say that to a girl…." Sasori muttered quietly as he closed his book and pressed it to his chest.

"Why?" Tobi's black eye hole turned towards Sasori but it was Konan who answered.

"Because the girl might take it the wrong way, she'd think that you bought it because she needed make-up because she wasn't pretty enough for you. So never ever buy any girl make up; got it?" Tobi nodded quickly not wanting to get wounded by any of his comrades.

"GUYS I GOT IT!" I shot up from my chair, the camera bumping up in my pocket as a loving reminder of the girl that I knew that I was in love with.

Every member turned to me in shock and they gazed up at me with wide eyes. "We each have a certain quality that is special to us…now listen up, I have the exact thing she'd want…." A smile played on my lips that was a beacon to everyone that my idea would work.

**Author: **_I really liked chapter even though I feel horrible for Deidara in the beginning, I just really like how the Akatsuki love her and have accepted her and that they were all fighting over who should get the gift (that was cute!) Hope you guys liked this one, :)_


	7. Chapter 7: The Perfect Gift

**CHAPTER 7: The Perfect Gift**

May pov

* * *

LATER THAT SAME NIGHT

My fingers clawed empty air as I stretched upward and it was only after I opened my eyes that I noticed I wasn't alone in my room and this time it wasn't only Deidara. Ever single Akatsuki member was in my room, each looking at me with a smile…well I couldn't tell with Tobi and Kakuzu but I'm that they were as well.

"Um…..Deidara, Sasori did you ever tell them that I'm not a big fan of people in my room when I wake up….." I glared up at them as I sat up, the sheets falling from my upper body to reveal my shirt.

I saw Deidara's mouth open into a smile as his arms were held behind his back.

"We were extremely thankful that you bought us each gifts." Sasori smiled lightly towards me, hesitation still in his eyes but the smile was pure and true.

"We put lots of thought into what we could give you in return." Deidara started but Pain cut him of.

"It was Deidara that thought of the idea since we were all fighting over what to get you, in the end we all contributed."

"Wait, wait you guys you don't need to get my anything, what I have you was in thankfulness for you guys becoming my family…..no I don't want you to…it would be um…."  
"It would be fair and you know it." Kisame said with his fishy smile. I gazed at all the members standing before me. As I looked at them all standing there I felt like I was truly home.

"Here, we all took our time in making them but we hope you like it…." Deidara brought his hands forward and placed a small wrapped box in my lap. I stared at it a minute with wide eyes and a gaping mouth before I dared to touch it.

"_**They actually gave me a gift; this means that they really want me in their family! I HAVE A HOME!" **_Trying to calm myself down I opened the gift slowly not wanting to rush this tender moment.

I raised the lid of the box and as soon as I looked inside a flash echoed around the room, I knew that Deidara had taken a picture with his new camera. And that photo would be treasured because of how my face looked.

My eyes were wide and my mouth was still gaping yet a look of wonder and amazement glimmered from my face as I looked into the box.

Fingers twitching I touched the cold object and raised it out of the box up to my eyes were I could stare at it.

The present was a charm bracelet with elven charms on it, squinting I gazed at each charm and smiled, each was a charm of an Akatsuki member with their name engraved on them.

One was the Akatsuki's cloud with the name in the middle of it. The next was Jashin's sign (Hidan), the eye of the sharingan was next (Itachi), bluish strings (Sasori), a dollar sign (Kakuzu), an orange mask with a black hole with swirls (Tobi), a leaf (Zetsu), Samahada blade (Kisame), an eye with a ripple pattern (Pain), an origami flower (Konan), and finally an explosion, each charm had the name of the person printed in white at the bottom.

The bracelet clearly had taken a lot of their time to make, every little charm was carefully crafted; in short it was beautiful.

Tears blurred at the corners of my eyes as I gazed at it with love. They'd taken their own time to make something like this for me.

Itachi pov

* * *

Watching May open and observe the charm bracelet was beyond wonderful; to see her face go from confusion, to wonder, then to emotional took my breath away.

"Guys...I don't know what to say, I've never been given a gift but…." She tore her eyes from the gift and gazed at us. "Thank you so much. I've always wanted someone that could come to care for me but I got lucky, I have a family now….You guys...I thank you from my heart." May rose from her bed, stepped forward and hugged Hidan who hugged her immediately back.

She quietly hugged each member, I nearly laughed as Sasori hesitantly hugged her, his face turning a slight pink. "_**So he likes her to? How interesting." **_

There was awkwardness between us as I felt her arms wrap around me, her head fit into my chest like it was meant to be there. Not able to hold myself back like Sasori I hugged her tightly to my body. I breathed in her wonderful scent of lavenders and roses. "_**Lord help me not do anything rash tonight….." **_

May pulled away her face a little red, clearly she had felt my body react to hers and hers had done the same in contrast.

When she got to Deidara I felt my body stiffen as his arms instantly opened for her to fall into them yet I saw that May was holding away making sure that her body didn't touch his at all. However that didn't stop Deidara from resting his chin on the top of her head, he seemed to be breathing in her scent as well.

It felt like ages before he finally let go of her. She moved back in front of them.

"Thank you guys, I've never been more thankful in all my life." She clutched the charm bracelet to her chest then slowly slid it onto her wrist.

"Yeah she liked it! Not bad Deidara!" Tobi jumped up and down with happiness as May peered at the bracelet in love and affection.

"Well that's great maybe we should go it is still nighttime, yeah we should go…" Kakuzu muttered awkwardly catching the look that Deidara was giving May; he grasped Hidan and Tobi's arms and dragged them from the room. The others followed yet I stayed where I was.

May turned away clearing her bed so she could go back to sleep, I turned to see Deidara still there he glared at me clearly trying to tell me with eye contact that this was his territory, and that he was going to talk to her now. I nearly rolled my eyes as I made them change to sharingan. I walked over and put my mouth to his ear.

"Unless you want to be in a genjutsu for the next four days I'll leave right now." I whispered harshly. Deidara tripped away from me sending a murderous glare that only made me chuckle as he left the room.

Laughing in my head I closed the door behind him and walked forward. May turned at the sound and I saw her eyes widen slightly at the sight of me and I saw the replay of earlier in her eyes again.

May pov

* * *

"Oh hi Itachi, is everything alright?" My hand began to fiddle with the bracelet in a awkward way. I really felt the odd alone with him yet as he closed the distance between us I felt my heart speed up slightly.

"May I came to say that I'm really sorry about earlier….." His hand rose and warmness spread across my cheek as he laid his hand on it. His black eyes stared into mine with kindness and love. "Yet I still can barely stop myself…however if you tell me right now to leave I will…." His hand remained on my cheek as I continued to stare at him.

"_**I can't answer something like that; it would be wrong." **_  
"Itachi I really like you but you know my feelings are for someone else…." Itachi's other hand rose till he was cupping my face in his hands like a treasure.

"I know you do but that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings, if I was a normal man I would have kissed you already." His face was so close that I could feel his breath tingle on my lips which shivered from the warmness.

"Thank you Itachi for not but I think….I'm not sure what to think…..I need time, is there anyway you could just go...You're confusing me and that's the last thing I want right now, just let my enjoy my gift and got to bed." I kicked myself mentally at being so rude but Itachi seemed to be waiting for me to say that, he looked down at me with compassion before he finally pulled away.

"Just because you are in love with Deidara doesn't mean that I'll give up that easily. I love you and I'm not positive in his feelings but I'm sure his love almost measures up to mine but even now I cannot be sure." Itachi smiled as he left the room. I stood for a minute staring at the door and after a second crawled back into bed.

My eyes closed and when they reopened many hours later Deidara was staring at me. "Goodness are you guys always in my room when I wake up?" Deidara smiled lightly.

"Listen, Pain has given us a mission; we are starting to get jinchujiki today hmmmm." My eyes lit up at the words 'mission' and 'jinchujiki'.

"Really, where and who exactly?" My question rang from my lips. Deidara closed his eyes and handed my a newly bought folder.

"All the information we need on him is in here, now when you read it don't let your feelings get in the way we need to catch him and suck the demon out of him which will kill him in the end." I nodded as I took the folder and saw something go over Deidara's face as he looked away. I had the sneaking suspicion that he wasn't telling me everything.

Deidara looked back at me, the look gone to be replaced with hesitation. "A-Also what did you and Itachi talk about huh?" I almost smiled at his question.

"None of your concern Deidara we just talked, nothing important...by the way is there something you wanted to tell me?" My question rang out calling him out on the thing he wasn't telling me.

His blue eyes connected with mine in a timid way. "No…..I just wanted to wish you good luck on your first mission." His smile was completely fake, obviously he hadn't spoken the truth. That was not what he was keeping from me I was positive.

"Me too, so are we leaving now?" He nodded absentmindedly. "Like right now?" He laughed as I asked once more.

"Yes we are leaving now, as soon as you get dressed. Sasori's waiting for us in front of the base. Don't worry the village we are going to isn't far from here." Smiling lightly I opened the file and gazed at the photo of the man. He had bright red hair, blue eyes with black circles around them. "_**That's one bad case of insomnia…wonder why…oh no wonder he has insomnia, his demon is Shukaku that's a scary one." **_The Japanese love symbol was scratched into his forehead.

"Gaara of the desert…..dude this guy must stick out like a sore thumb, he must not be very popular with the girls. We'll find him easily." I muttered crawling from my bed, lying the folder on the bed I went to my closet. Before I could open it I felt his body press to my back like last time.

"May…listen I didn't mean to be so blunt the other night about Itachi it's just that since I helped bring you in…..I'm very protective and I don't want you to get hurt. I mean that we are in the Akatsuki we could easily die…just prepare yourself, people don't live long in war." His warm breath licked over my ear like a feather of calmness.

I closed my eyes breathing in his scent and feeling his warmth spread through me like a curtain. "It's OK Deidara I'm sorry that I worried you, however you don't have to worry I'm prepared and Itachi and I are just friends….." I turned to him; his eyes glinted in the shadows.

"OK, then I'll leave you to get ready…" It seemed to take him more time for him to swallow than usual. Bowing low he slid from the room. My heart grew incredibly warm in my chest and began to beat uncontrollably inside me.

"Oh Deidara….." My tongue curled over the words lovingly. The problem was that he was right, yet I was positive that I loved Deidara more than Itachi. Itachi was wonderful but Deidara seemed to much. more.

* * *

**Author: **_There's something so pure about this chapter at the beginning, I love the part with her charm bracelet, there's just so much emotion it just makes me want to smile. (Thumbs up to Deidara) However both Deidara and Itachi are getting more serious in their emotions, Deidara tries to keep them reeling in while Itachi doesn't seem to care. And now she has to go on a mission, how will this work out for them? Review please! _


	8. Chapter 8: Jinchuki Hunting

CHAPTER 8: Jinchuki hunting

* * *

Sasori pov:

* * *

We waited for only five minutes. It surprised me how short of time it took May to dress. My eyes couldn't help but stare at her tight cloak that showed off all of her curves. I was happy to be in my puppet right now I didn't want her to know I was staring at her.

Of course she must be suspicious about how I acted yesterday. I blushed hard as my fingers fiddled with each other. I had no clue why it had turned out like that but her words had made me so...mad. To see how oblivious she was to how the others saw her. Did she really not know how I felt even now after I'd given such a painfully obvious clue?

Without a word to each other we began walking, we all knew where the Sunagakure was. However they didn't know that I was watching them with closeness. During the time she'd been here May had told me all about her feelings I knew how she felt and I knew her feelings were growing for Deidara by every passing minute and that there was no possible way she could get rid of those feelings to make room for me. I loved her that was obvious but I could not erase my feelings, however I could stay away.

There was obvious tension and awkwardness between them and as I saw Deidara gazing at her from the corner of his eye I felt his chakra heat up immensely, I smiled to myself; well known Shinobi knew that if someone's chakra heated up to that level it was obvious that they were in love and seeing who he was watching it was clear who he loved. Staring at them I suppressed a sigh, if only I'd made a move earlier maybe I could have made her mine however she was too much in Deidara's grasp yet….she was hesitant I could see it.

_** "Deidara you deserve her, if you'd just go out and tell her! I won't go after her even though I like her very much. Just be careful of Itachi, he has his sharingan eyes on her every move. You have no clue how much I watch people, i've seen the way he looks at her." **_May tripped on a rock and Deidara caught her, I stopped and just stood there waiting for them to catch up yet they stayed in that position for a minute with her eyes looking into his self consciously.

I felt a growl retch in my throat but chilled it immediately, she was Deidara's I had to right to feel such feelings towards her. **_"Lord….Deidara it's so obvious that she's into you...why won't you do something about it?...Baby!" _**Sniffing slightly I started forward again, this time with a quicker pace than before. The last thing I wanted was to do something irrational, and I was on the brink of doing something.

May pov:

* * *

AN HOUR LATER

This had been a terrible trip; I had tripped and been in Deidara's embrace for nearly a full minute, then he almost fell into me; lets just end it at that.

"I'm releasing my jutsu now." Sasori's deep puppet erupted from the puppet as he rose his hands. Sasori had explained his jutsu to me, he had placed a seal in a loyal servant that was loved in the sand and when he would release the jutsu the man would remember everything and help us out with our situation.

"Done, we can now continue, we are almost there." I had to nod, of course we were; we were walking in sand and the village was the 'sand' village, of course there'd be sand!

"May you will be sitting out most of this one, the Akatsuki voted and for the first one they just want you to sit back and watch. Many didn't want you to go at all but they were outvoted. Do you understand?" I gazed at them knowing that there was a high possibility that a few of us could die, I remember what Deidara had said about not getting attached.

"So there's a possibility even with me not helping that one of you could die?" Sasori nodded glumly but Deidara placed a hand on my shoulder making me flinch slightly.

"No need to worry about us hmm… We can't die that easily, not sure about Sasori but no one's strong enough to kill me hmm!" Deidara huffed loudly as he boasted, the mouths on his hands smiled and I felt the tongue slide over my shoulder.

"Umm Deidara, your hand…." I gestured with my head to it, he stared and turned slightly red before moving his hand muttering how sorry he was.

"Come on you brats, I hate keeping others waiting, and this jinchuki has been kept waiting long enough." I smiled and nodded forgetting Deidara for the moment who stood blushing next to me as he stared down at his hand.

"Sure let's get going."

* * *

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"We don't have time for him to play with his prey like this, he knows I hate to be kept waiting!" Sasori's voice growled from the puppet where he sat incredibly warm.

"Sasori, give him time; this is Deidara we're talking about he'll be fine!" Sasori huffed unhappily.

"He's been sending bomb after bomb it's clear the fight's started but I hate it when he tries to make them last this long!" I smiled and sat next to his humped body I leaned against him quietly and closed my eyes.

"Don't worry Sasori everything….will be ok…" I said as I wiped some perspiration from my face; it was so warm; so dreadfully warm.

Sasori pov

* * *

Even though it was Hiruko (my puppet) that she was leaning on I could feel myself growing even more warmer than before. I swallowed slowly feeling a knot form in it. **_"I can't make a move on her, I won't do that….would I?" _**From inside I looked at her face analyzing each detail and couldn't stop the shudder that went through me. She was just too beautiful; so pure. She was perfect and I wanted her; and I knew if I were to make a move I'd end up dead from two certain people that were already competing for her heart and soul.

Stealing a quick breath I held it in trying to calm myself down but I couldn't. **_"Dammit Deidara just hurry up!"_**

However Deidara still didn't show up and that's when something slipped out of my mouth that I wish I could have just kept in.

"Hey May, are you sure you like Deidara?" I gazed at her from within the puppet and watched her look at me questionably.

"Why do you ask Sasori, that's such a pointless question!" She huffed wiping her forehead that was slick with sweat.

"Just answer it." I said quietly wanting an answer.

"Of course I do, I'm not sure what attracts me to him however; there's just something about him that makes me feel different yet I don't think he likes me." I stared; how stupid where these two? Both thought the other didn't like the other? I rolled my eyes. This was beyond stupid. "Why do you ask?"  
"Um….well I just thought that Itachi doesn't usually show emotions so you must have been doing something to attract him, are you sure that a piece of you liked him and started to show itself? That would seem the best reason but you have to admit you like him…" I had no clue where I was going with this. Was I trying to get her to confess to loving Itachi? If I was then why was I? This would not get her to like me in anyway. **_"But if she likes Itachi that means that there's a chance she could like me, Deidara doesn't hold her heart fully yet; I can still do something to change the outcome...but do I want to ruin this for Deidara?"_**

My wooden body was warm, really warm and I didn't understand. I was a puppet, puppets weren't supposed to feel anything; so why did I have so many emotions running through me?

"Sasori…..I….I'm not sure. I mean when I look at him I feel something in my chest that flutters like one of Deidara's clay birds yet….I know I love Deidara….why is that? I know you'll give me a truthful answer cause you don't like me so will you tell me?" It was getting warmer, much warmer.

"...well May I think you like both of them, somehow during the time Deidara was gone, you had to spend time with someone so you latched onto Itachi and you felt something for him and it must have shown in your actions…..you can't hide from your feelings; you like him there's no running from that." May grimaced tiredly as her fingers played with the hem of her shirt.

"I never wanted to fall in love, I fell in love once...long ago when I was a different person…..but something happened and it turned horrible. I can't tell you the whole story, lets just say it didn't end well." She muttered making me stare at her. It was true that I didn't know much about her but this surprised me; had this beautiful girl only had one lover? She was drop dead gorgeous; how could no one run for her and take her for their own?

* * *

May was pissed when I sent her to go with Zetsu who was going back to the base to wait for me and Deidara. I know it was wrong of me to do that without the leader's consent but the last thing I wanted was for her to get hurt; it was a selfish decision but it felt right, I had no clue what was going to happen and I would NOT allow her to get hurt.

* * *

May pov:

THE NEXT DAY

Because of Pain's abilities our spirits filled the cave like ghosts; our energies surrounded us like cloaks. Standing in the middle of the cavern was where the Gedu statue stood majestically leaning over us.

Most of the members aura's already stood on the fingers of the statue waiting for Deidara and Sasori to come while I just sat cross legged on the ground.

Ten members with ten rings for ten fingers of the Gedu statue; it fit perfectly. The only problem was that I was an extra finger so I couldn't help, meaning I was just to stand in the back of the cave and watch in fascination of doing it myself one day.

The rings that the Akatsuki wore each had a certain symbol on them and the rings connected to the fingers of the Gedu statue so that they could access the power of it. The statue was a holder for power, the members would use all their chakra so that the energy in the statute would seep out of the mouth and grab the holder of a demon and suck the demon out of the person, killing whoever it was.

We were waiting here for Deidara and Sasori to come with the jinchuki, they were taking much longer than they should have which only made me even more guilty for returning without them; it wasn't my choice; Sasori had demanded it even threatening to turn me into a puppet if I didn't go...so I'd gone home.

My fingers kept tracing over the ring that Pain had given me, the Japanese symbol for Peace shone from it as my fingers ran over its smooth surface. I was nervous, something about the atmosphere felt wrong; well when you were a power filled spirit of course something was wrong but I'm not talking about me. I was completely worried about Sasori and Deidara.

"Stop worrying, they're here." Zetsu morphed from the ground in front of me, my face lit up as he spoke.

"Thanks Zetsu!" I turned to watch the rock that was laid in front of the entrance rise slowly and the shadow of two people and a huge bird with a human wrapped in its tail.

My smile wiped itself away as my eyes adjusted to the dark and I saw Sasori and Deidara clearly. My mouth gaped at what I saw. Deidara's left arm was gone!

**Author: **_Ok please don't hate me I am so sorry that I haven't been writing! I've been working hard on my other story! :( So sorry! But I plan on keep writing this one, the chapter might just take a little longer! _


	9. Chapter 9: Armless, Sasori

CHAPTER 9: Armless, Sasori

* * *

**_Sasori pov_**

* * *

Deidara stood still next to me as the Akatsuki members crowded around, he stood there without showing any emotion which surprised me a little. He had lost an arm, shouldn't he show something on his face; not just blankness?  
"Deidara what the hell happened to you?" HIdan asked with a snicker on his youthful face. Deidara flashed a grin at him that was laced with mockery.

"Let us just say that the situation didn't go as according to plan as I thought it would." Deidara's eyes didn't meet anyone's as he looked around the room clearly only searching for one in particular.

I saw her first and felt my insides warm at the sight of that pale face which was illuminated from the small amount of light caressing the sides of the cavern. May was making her way slowly towards the crowd; the members allowed her to maneuver to the front of it in a matter of seconds. She stood there for a second while Deidara slowly met her eyes as if waiting for her to explode for once.

"You lost your arm because of the plan?" Her words were soft and questionable. Deidara nodded slowly at her question, still waiting. My eyes swiveled to May's then back to his. I was waiting for May to start yelling as well or to tell him how irresponsible he had been but she just stood there.

After a second she nodded and walked away. My eyes strained to watch her as she ghostly moved to the back of the cavern; I felt my anger rise as I noticed Itachi on her heels as she sat at the back on the floor; he sat next to her and began to speak quietly as if explaining that everything was fine.  
I clenched my fist nearly smacking it against the inside of my puppet. **_"Calm down Sasori, you aren't even apart of this love triangle! don't get involved." _**I huffed to myself.

"Come on, we may as well get started." Pain's ghostly chakra appearance blinked for a second and then appeared on one of the fingers of the statue.

Since Deidara and I were the only one's that were actually in our physical bodies we had to climb to the top of hands and go to our special finger of the Gedu statue.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw May sitting alone, Itachi was with us now. Her eyes gazed up at us but in my heart that ached for her knew that she was gazing at Deidara with those love-sick eyes.

_** "Oh May I wish that you and me…..NO that would be inappropriate for the situation. DO. NOT. GET. INVOLVED." **_

**_Deidara pov_**

* * *

I called upon my chakra and allowed it to flow into the statue, the others did the same. The statue rumbled for a second, and then a blue energy seeped from the mouth in a swirling motion and picked up the body of the jinchuki; Gaara of the desert, former Kazekage of the village hidden in the sand. The demon aura slipped from the young mans lips and drifted in streams to the mouth where it was sucked in; the ritual had begun.

It took all our physical and mental energy to keep this up, since it usually took three days to complete et my mind couldn't help but hate Itachi for following May as if to try and calm her down about ME!

**_ "Damn bastard trying to make moves on her. I hate him." _**I bit my lip unhappily. I couldn't help but think about if they had started a relationship yet, if they had...I wasn't sure what I'd do. I still wanted May; badly, but how could I get her when she was practically in another man's grasp?

Sighing I poured more energy from my body and slowly waited for the days to pass so that the ritual could be over and he could once more be close to May.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER

"It seems you two were followed." Pain said as the Gedu statue sunk into the ground once more preserved for the next time it would be needed. He turned to me and Sasori; the other members looked at us in their ghostly figures.

"Tch no need to worry leader, we'll take care of these guys quickly!" I said with a smirk not even acknowledging that I was still missing a limb. Pain only sighed and signaled for the others to leave; and one by one they were gone.

"Come on brat, let's not keep these brats waiting." Sasori rumbled from inside his puppet. I stretched my remaining arm and turned to see that May was still here.

"May!" she took a few hesitant steps forward, her gaze flicking in-between the both of us. Blinking I waited for her to do something instead of hugging her tightly to me.

"I just wanted to say good luck and to bid you both farewell until we meet again...so Sasori…..please come out of the puppet." She whispered in a low voice that made my heart suddenly ache and yearn for her usual smile. Her chakra self slowly deepened as her body became more and more see-able until the actual body of May stood in front of us.

Neither of us moved for a second but Sasori soon obliged; the top half of his puppet bursting open to reveal a cloud of smoke . I barely blinked before May burst forward and jumped into the middle of the smoke and heard a loud grunt. I would have smirked at the sound but I couldn't get the image of May hugging her body to his.

**_May pov_**

* * *

The smoke swirled around me like foam as I wrapped my arms tightly around Sasori who cuddled into my neck after a second of hesitation.

"Be careful, take care of each other ok?" I gulped slowly snuggling into his shoulder; his scent extremely calming. "Sasori has always been a great friend."

I felt Sasori bring his head up and plant it next to my ear. "I promise." I shivered weirdly and froze as he ran his slippery tongue over the tip of my ear making me giggle slightly and hug him tighter for one more second before releasing him; he pulled back gazing at me with a penetrating gaze that pulled me in. Before I could say anything more I felt something press into my hand; my eyes looked down to see a piece of paper folded neatly.

"Don't open this until when we are completely done with the jinchuki hunt." He muttered to me extremely low so that I was the only one that heard.

His eyes then shifted to something behind me and nodded at me to turn around; I did and saw Deidara looking pretty left-out, I gripped Sasori's hand for a second before running over to Deidara and pulling him into a deep hug; but unlike Sasori, Deidara grasped me harder and held me against him as hard as he could as if he was afraid I would disappear.

He inhaled loudly and flexed his shoulders wrapping his only arm around me tighter and tighter.

"I will return for you May, I swear." I smiled against him not wanting to ever let him go. It was true I did love Deidara, I did….but there was also Itachi….

"Goodbye." I muttered pulling away and watching them both take their positions by the door before allowing my chakra to disintegrate through the air and back to my body which was miles away. **_"Please be safe."_ **Even with their reassuring words there was something in the pit of my stomach that kept saying something bad was going to happen.

* * *

NEXT DAY

My feet hit the ground in a nervous pace around my room, I couldn't help but worry; Sasori and Deidara were not back yet; I felt my worry growing by the second.

"You need to stop worrying." I turned around rapidly at the unexpected voice which turned out to be Itachi who closed the door behind him with much practiced silence.

"Are they here yet?" I nearly ran at him with excitement making him look down on me with a curious frown. He quietly leaned against the door as he peered down at me; his clothes that were for once not covered with the akatsuki cloak ruffled around his well-muscled body.

"No I just came to check on how you were doing you seemed a little unhappy earlier so I came to check once more…" I nodded backing away with a frown, even more worried than usual, my hands traced over each other worriedly. Closing my eyes I pressed my fingers to my temples and began to rub them back and forth.

"Sorry Itachi...it's just that they're apart of my family and I easily get worried; I care for you all so much that I don't want to lose any of you…." i opened my eyes as Itachi grasped my hands and dragged them away from my temples.

"You know...it's very touching to see how much you care about us." His right hand found my cheek and caressed it softly, "It surprised me greatly that you'd care for criminals of our standards." His face neared mine; it got closer and closer by the second. His eyes shone in great detail as he continued to inch closer and closer and closer; now he was in my personal little bubble.

My lips tingled as I felt his hot breath crawl across them. My body shivered in something that I'm not sure was delight or displeasure as his other arm snaked around my neck and our lips met in the middle of a fiery burst of liquid magma that licked up my mouth.

Now I've dreamed of being kissed ever since I was a little girl, I once kissed a boy and he'd nearly bitten through my lip, ever since then I was disgusted with the thought of kissing someone; but with Itachi it was different. His kiss was soft yet powerful, the pressure he placed on my mouth was calming in a way that I don't know how to explain.

I hardly felt his hands cup my face and my arms snake around his body holding him close. HIs heart beat with mine in a passionate dance.

His lips left mine for a minute and traveled down to my neck where he sucked and licked making me groan in contrast; his teeth grazed over my pulse creating a rush of fire and magma once more flush up into my stomach.

"I-Itachi….." I moaned slightly as he pushed me up against the wall with intense force.

**Sasori pov**

* * *

The old bat Lady Chiho's binding jutsu held me in place so I wasn't able to move yet, however what really was hurting me were the blades sticking out of my chest. It was true that my body was a puppet yet the only part that wasn't a puppet was in the middle of my chest which there consisted of a little tube which contained my heart. And it was there that the two blades stuck out of/

My eyes widened as blood slipped from between my lips and dripped down my wooden body. My head swiveled to look at the two puppets that were connected to those swords. I almost smiled at the sight of those two puppets, they were the first two puppets I'd made, 'The Mother' and 'The Father'. They had been a replacement for my two parents that had been killed many years ago.

I had already told the two who had beaten me what they needed to know yet I kept speaking, they wanted to know about one of our spies.

"I was going to meet them there however I…." My eyes widened as I felt my heart give a painful throb.

**_"May this is the end for me…...thank you for being there for us….for becoming someone we could all come to care for….and if you hadn't been in love with Deidara...I would have taken you for myself, hopefully Deidara will do it someday, and I hope that you read the letter I wrote you...I love you…...so….much…." _**My head dropped to my chest as the blood dripped from my mouth onto the ground, and my breath escaped between my two lips.

**Itachi pov**

* * *

"I-Itachi…." I heard her mutter as I pushed her roughly up against the wall, my cool composure melting away. My arms traveled down from her face and wrapped around her waist. My mouth traveled down from her neck to her collarbone where I kissed up and down it making her moan even more.

"I-I-Itachi….we've gotta stop….." I heard her words and I would have stopped if I hadn't been getting high reading's from her chakra, it was so high and tempting that I didn't want to let go; it was screaming for me. Her chakra was already mingling with mine through our mouths; I could already feel some of it whirling in my body, yet there was something about her that made me not want to stop, she was like a drug; my cool composure completely flying out the door.

My lips touched across her shoulders then jumped back up to her mouth which tasted better then everything I'd ever imagined it, she tasted of candy, apples, rainfall, hurricanes, and flowers. Kissing her was in one word: unexpected. You never knew what you were going to find when you bent down to kiss her.

I nearly smiled as I felt her hands trace down my back and descend lower and lower then travel back up to tickle my sides making me slightly jump and arouse me as well.

My arms snaked around her waist harder and held her to my body, I picked her up and laid her on the bed; my body quickly following. I laid down on her, my lips never leaving hers. The last thing I wanted to do was to leave the mouth-watering concoction that was called her mouth.

I could feel my body reacting violently to hers, it wanted to ravish her completely, but I tried to take it slow as my hands moved up and down her sides, I had all the time in the world to take her. But that didn't mean my body could take it, I could be patient but to an extent.

May moaned under me as her hands wrapped around my waist with much strength, I laughed as she pulled me to her. Her eyes showed the shock of what she was doing and I knew she wanted to stop but her body was reacting to what her deep desires where and I was glad to give them what they wanted. Her desires were me, my lips, my body, me. And she was mine, I wanted her to.

A certain part of me throbbed as I pressed closer breathing in her scent as my mouth pounded against hers once more.

**_"Good lord, you taste so good May. Let me show you pleasure my dear." _**Seductive thoughts rang through my head, planning all my next moves and shivering from the fantastic images I had in my train of thought. May would soon be mine forever.

"Hey guys! Deidara's here. COME ON EVERYBODY!" Zetsu's voice echoed around the base as we heard him from the hall.

I looked at the door for a second then looked back down at May who was red in the face. Her lips looked brighter than usual and her hair was strewn in every direction, and without realizing it my hands had ripped her shirt a little.

"May I'm sorry, I didn't…." I nearly slapped myself as I remembered that she still loved Deidara. I couldn't believe what I'd just done; all the seductiveness was gone from my thoughts. Why had I don't that? The thoughts had taken over me without me even realizing it.

I crawled off as she sat up. She stared at me with bright green eyes. "It's ok Itachi….it's just that I wanted you to do it…." My mind popped at these words; she wanted me to do it? I felt like I'd just been told that my little brother didn't hate me! My body throbbed all over as I fought the urge to push her back down on the bed._**"She wants me…...ohhhhh I want her to, right now, under me, squirming, crying out my name! Yeah I want her alright. My beautiful little vixen…"**_

"You did? Really?" I asked moving towards her again, a thin smile appearing on my face as my hand tickled up her arm and cupped her neck. Good lord she was beautiful, I loved everything about her.

"However I am still in love with Deidara…..you of all people know how I feel….I'm not in a position to chose one of you like this….." My eyes stared at her not wanting to believe it yet knowing that she was serious.

"May I'm not sure you know how you feel. But what I think is that you do love Deidara and ...you love me, and because of that you can't decide which one you love more...because Deidara hasn't made his move yet; but I have and you want to wait to see if he does. Well then I'll wait and see what Deidara does; and in the end you'll have to make your choice of who you want...But remember I'll love you and always be your friend no matter which of us you choose." I caressed her cheek again and kissed her other cheek.

"Come on." I smiled grasping her hand and pulling her behind me trying to keep my mind of off everything. I'd want to be her friend, even if she chose him? No way I'd probably try and kill Deidara….no I'd just distance myself; for my protection but more so for May. I wouldn't kill him even if I wanted May.

**May pov**

* * *

My body felt extremely warm and my mind felt like a foy had moved in. I didn't know what to think anymore. Being around Itachi like that had been like a dream a wonderful dream but sometimes dream ended, and what Itachi said kept ringing in my mind, 'May I'm not sure you know how you feel'; was that true? Did I not know how I felt? It was true that I hadn't made up my mind who I liked better and I was still waiting for Deidara to make his move.

His hand was comforting and wonderful as he pulled me into the main room where all the Akatsuki members were already gathered around, some still fighting for a seat.

Itachi let go of my hand and immediately sat down in his usual spot, not seeing anywhere else to sit I plopped down next to him. His leg and hip rubbed against mine in a comfortable way,. We both looked at each other but neither of us moved away; actually I'm positive that he moved even closer. His eyes were glinted and still looked pretty seductive, his eyes seemed to show me what he wanted to do; I could see him dragging me back to my room and taking me right then and there on the bed. And worse of all I kind of wanted it.

But as soon as I shook my head and tried to ignore his leg pressing into mine and his eyes right on my face, I thought of MY Deidara. I needed him to.

"So how is Deidara?" I asked quietly as Zetsu stood up, he looked a little uncomfortable.

"Well you see we already brought them in, when we found Deidara he was in bad shape but was still moving because of his adrenaline rush. However when that drained away he was weak and passed out. But he is safe and in medical attention right now with Kakuzu." I turned and noticed that Kakuzu wasn't present.

"Is he ok?" Zetsu shrugged at this then looked at the ground. "Wait, so Deidara is ok….then how is Sasoir?" I asked urgently praying that he was alright and that Kakuzu was treating him as well.

Zetsu shuffled his feet lightly before he answered. "he's in the medical room as well but he's not going to have medical attention…." My body chilled as my heart missed a beat. Itachi must have noticed because he placed his hand on my knee and looked at me but I didn't turn to look at him as I stood up.

"Why, what happened?" Zetsu looked severely uncomfortable as he avoided my eyes so with a sigh Kisame answered me.

"You see May, Sasori was a puppet which I know you understand however he couldn't make himself a full puppet. He had to have a human quality to it so he could control his chakra…..his human part was his heart which was in his chest and someone stabbed it….immediately killing him." My body froze at that spot, my heart almost stopped beating as I stopped breathing. "He's dead."

Kakuzu then entered the room with blood on his hands. "I've done everything I can for Deidara I'm pretty positive that he will live but the possibility is 50%"

"Where's the medical room?" My voice was cold and nearly choked on the simple words. Seeing that I was in a bad mood Kakuzu pointed to the door he'd just exited.

Feeling Itachi's eyes I went through the door and proceeded down the stairs.

**Itachi pov**

* * *

My body rose and I began to follow May after the door shut behind her but Konan stood and grasped my arm. I turned to her who looked at me quietly.

"Itachi give her some time, she needs to be alone right now. Sasori and her were close. I know you care for her however Deidara and Sasori were everything to her; they were the first to join her family which makes them on a different level of love then us. She must really love them; so it's only fair that we give her some time with them, dead or alive she needs to see them for herself." I nodded to her after a second.

**May pov**

* * *

I opened the door and came into a room, the walls were white and bright lights shot down from the ceiling. A curtain hung between the two stretchers, one was completely surrounded by curtains so that nobody could see through it.

I closed my eyes, I had to see Sasori first and I knew that he was behind the curtain. Taking a deep breath I slid between them and kneeled by the stretcher.

Sasori lay there with his upper body unclothed; I saw the tube in the middle of his chest where two nasty holes plunged into it. It was bloody and it made me turn away.  
It looked like the blood between his lips had been wiped away yet it left a stain. I nearly laughed; if I didn't look at his chest I could have sworn that he'd open his eyes any moment.

Breathing in the stench of his blood I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Since he was dead there was no warmth and there was no movement, yet it was a sweet kiss because I could still taste him, the taste of sweetness; candy.

I pulled back and placed my hands on his cheeks. "Sasori, you and Deidara were the first to come for me; I am grateful that you did. If it weren't for you I'd still be alone with no family and unhappy. You two came and changed my life. You also became one of my best friends here; I wish that you could have stayed here with me longer but…." I kissed his forehead, cheeks and nose as I spoke quietly. "Thank you." I then pressed my lips to his once more and could have sworn that I felt his tongue slip into my mouth but that could have been my imagination; it was that second that I remembered the letter Sasori had given me before the mission.

Choking on slight tears I unfolded the note and quietly read the text.

Dear May

I know very well that when you read this, that I will be dead. I can't tell you how I knew but I knew well enough that I decided to write you and only you.

First you need to understand that you clearly are in a love triangle between Deidara and Itachi. And don't tell me that I'm wrong about Itachi, if I know him well enough he's made a move by now, and Deidara will. Deidara does love you, very much. He may seem not to but but he does, he's not good at showing emotions and especially putting those emotions into action. Please try to understand; he's just frightened of rejection and isn't sure that you like him back.

Itachi and Deidara are both fine men and don't give their love out at all, but you seem to have caught both of their attentions and have held them captive, i just hope that you can decide which is the better man for you.

Also since the moment I met you I have also loved you. You have a disarming ability about you that draws people in and want to love you. NO matter what happens I will always be with you and hopefully you kissed me goodbye which I'm sure you did because I also ready your chakra readings and saw that you also kind of liked me.

I know that I am dead and can no longer be with you but I trust you to make the right decisions and live. I don't want to me to you where I am for a long time got it? You deserve a life.

Deidara will come out and tell you his feelings eventually I know he will, well he better or he's pretty stupid to let a young spirited vixen like yourself go.

I'm afraid that it's time for me to say goodbye and good luck to you. And remember to believe in yourself and be strong...I love you so much.

I will love you forever, even after death.

And don't worry about Deidara and Itachi, it will become clear which one is right for you in the end; I'm positive. Also don't be sad that I am dead….there are many more Akatsuki members. I just hope that they don't all start dying like flies and leave you alone…..Goodbye my love, stay strong for me and live the rest of your life for me!  
Be a great Akatsuki member till the end!

(Deidara + May OR Itachi + May?)  
Love: Sasori

I nearly laughed at the last line; I wiped my eyes on my sleeve as I folded up the letter and placed it neatly in my pocket. My eyes stared down at Sasori as I leaned to kiss him once more.

"Sasori I will love you as well, I hope that you are happy wherever you are." I smiled as I left his bed and went through the curtains to the other bed.

Deidara lay there a bloody mess, his arms were the source of his blood, it was clear that he'd lost his other arm as well but Kakuzu had stitched both arms back on! I was shocked that he'd been able to do such a thing with his strings; however even with that powerful medical jutsu it didn't stop the blood from seeping out from the bandages.

His arms were wrapped and turning red while the rest of his body looked ok. I noticed that he had stitching on the left side of his chest; there was a long crease as if that was a mouth to…I shook my head and turned to look at his face. His blond hair covered his left eyes as usual but his right one was closed.

Sighing a little I moved his hair over and gazed at the device on his left eye. It was light brown with two holes in it with a glass covering. It almost looked like a camera but I knew that it was probably like a binocular instead.

Deidara…..please don't die….please I can hardly stand that Sasori is gone but if you were to die to...I'm not sure what I'd do." I bit my lip as I turned his right hand over and stared at the mouth that was slightly open, a trickle of blood seeped from it.

With blank eyes I wiped the blood away and saw the mouth tremble at my touch. It raced the lips of it and tongue followed. I knew a way to make it feel better, my eyes looked at Deidara who was clearly in a deep sleep. I then bent forward and pressed my lips to the mouth I hardly had pressed my lips to it when the tongue leaped into my mouth. But the mouth didn't bring any taste with it, it tasted of nothing yet it did feel strangely pleasant. The teeth slightly bit my tongue making me shiver.

I felt Deidara's fingers twitch as I brought my face up, I wiped the spit that the mouth had left on my chin and gazed at Deidara's face which looked so comfortable.

"Deidara…." I muttered pulling over a chair and sitting continuing to stare. "Please wake up soon….please…..I sat there till I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head and I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
